What the hell!
by QueenBee2000
Summary: Bubbles is tired of being the sweet little girlfriend, with the help of her two best friends, Blossom and Buttercup , the girls make a plan to put the player and her ex-boyfriend in place. Inspired by the song "What the hell": By Avril Lavign
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Queenbee2000

**Title:** What the hell

**Note:** Hi! Yes! I'm back with another story, and yes, its a Bubbles/Boomer fic! I am writing my 6th story and this one is based on the song, What the hell: By Avril Lavigne! I was just listening to the song and this idea popped into my head, so I wrote it down and here it is! Hope you like! ^V^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the lyrics to the song or ppg. I wish I did!

**#*#*#*#*##**#*#*#*##*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*## **#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_(yeah. yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_All cause I was making out with your friend_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)_

_**#*##*#*#*#**#*#*#*##*#*#*#**#*##**#*#*#*#*#*##*#*# **#*#*##**#*#*##**#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#**##*#*# ** *#*_

"So its official right! You and boomer are going out", Blossom squealed, folding her hands and placing them against her cheek, she let out a dreamy sigh. Blossom was a smart lovesick girl, with long red hair, and odd pink eyes. Bubbles giggled at her friends antics and nodded her head. Bubbles was a kind-hearted girl, with bright blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. The two girls were talking about how Bubbles had won the heart of a former player, Boomer Jojo. He had asked Bubbles to be his girlfriend after the 5th date, and Bubbles was more than pleased with this.

"I don't know Bubbles...That guy is a pig. He used to have girls clinging to him all the time", Buttercup said, overhearing her two best friends. It was true, Boomer used to be a cocky arrogant bastard who only cared for himself, that is until he met Bubbles, he stopped his old ways.

"Buttercup, he's not like that anymore. He's different and now I'm his girlfriend", Bubbles replied as she let a dreamy smile grace her lips. Blossom nodded and swung and arm around Bubbles shoulder.

"Ya Buttercup! It's so adorable", Blossom squealed again, making Bubbles giggle. Buttercup rolled her eyes but then cracked a grin. Buttercup had short black hair and lime green eyes.

"Alright! Your probably right, I mean he does seem likes he's changed", Buttercup said, standing on the other side of Bubbles.

"Yeah...We'll I should get going, my grandmother wants me home early", Bubbles replied, as she made her way out of Blossom's room. Blossom and Buttercup followed, making their way all the way to the front door. Turning around, Bubbles engulfed her two friends in a group hug. Blossom happily hugged back and Buttercup, not to good with hugs, awkwardly patted her back.

"Ummm...Bubbles you can let go now", Buttercup said, Bubbles quickly pulled away and smiled sheepishly.

"Ok sorry! Well see ya guys! Call me!", Bubbles said as she made her way to the house next door, to the right. Blossom and Buttercup watched her leave until she disappeared inside her own home.

"Hey Bloss, I gotta go to, My mom and pop are making fried chicken!", Buttercup said, facing the ginger. Blossom smiled and nodded her head, letting her green-eyed friend go. Buttercup waved a quick bye before running to the other house next to Blossom's house on the left. Blossom smiled and shaking her head with a giggle, then finally Blossom made her way back inside her home.

**#*##*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#**#*#*#*##*# **#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#**#*#*#*#**

It was the next day and Bubbles was excited, after a long day she was eager to see her Boomie, the guy she was head over heals for, who was now her official boyfriend. Wearing a blue summer dress, and blue heels. Bubbles let her blonde hair down, and her blonde locks landed at the mid of her back. After looking at herself in the mirror for the 3rd time of the day, Bubbles grabbed her bag and giving her grandma a quick goodbye, she made her way outside to meet her two best friends.

"Took you long enough", Buttercup muttered, crossing her arms in annoyance. Buttercup was not one to be a morning person. Bubbles smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry", Bubbles apologized. Blossom rolled her eyes and patted Bubbles on the back.

"Don't apologize. We've only been out here for 2 minutes", Blossom stated, as the girls began to walk to school.

"What! But it felt like forevah". Buttercup pouted as she crossed her arms stubbornly.

Bubbles softly giggled and turned to the stubborn girl, "Sorry Buttercup, Monday I promise to be on time". Buttercup dropped her pout and smirked.

"Nah, tomorrow is Saturday, I'll probably forget about this by then", Buttercup replied. By now the three friends were in front of the school and making their way in. Bubbles was giddy with excitement and she couldn't wait to see her boyfriend.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go look for Boomer", Bubbles said. Buttercup and Blossom nodded, letting their blonde friend go. Bubbles smiled at them before exploring the halls for her blue-eyed sweet heart. Bubbles made her way to the cafeteria, where students were getting their breakfast. Bubbles smiled, remembering she had once told the lunch lady she would help sometime, being the sweet girl she was she made her way to back of the kitchen. Looking around she spotted no one and Bubbles made her way to retreat when she heard the sound of giggling. Raising an eyebrow bubbles peeked her head inside the kitchen spotting a girl and a guy making out. Scrunching her nose up in disgust Bubbles was about to make a run for it until she heard,

"Oh Boomer, stop what if we get caught. And I heard you have a girlfriend", The girl said as she giggled, lifting her head, Bubbles was shocked to see Brat. The schools slut, but what shocked her more was that she was with Boomer, her boyfriend.

"Ah, relax, no one will find us, and Bubbles is more of girl that I like" Boomer replied cooly. Bubbles narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist, but Brat didn't like that answer and placed a hand on his chest, raising a brow.

"What do you mean you a girl I like, what about me"

"Well of course I like Bubbles but she doesn't feel my needs", Boomer replied. Bubbles growled as she held back the urge to beat the daylights out of him.

"OK...but what about me"

"You're the other girl" Boomer said, and he swooped down to kiss Brat, which then started to form in a heated make out session. Bubbles turned around and raced away, tears threatening to fall. She then stopped when she was getting unwanted attention, she held in her breath and made her way to find Blossom and Buttercup.

Today was the worst day ever...al thanks to Boomer

****#*#*#*#*#*##**##**#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*## **#*#*#*#**#*##*#*#*#**#*#*#**

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to hold him down and let Buttercup beat the crap out of him.", Blossom exclaimed as she patted a sobbing Bubbles back. The trio had made their way to Bubbles house after school, after holding her tears all day Bubbles finally exploded into sobs, telling the story. Blossom was comforting Bubbles, letting out threats to Boomer. Buttercup sat on the left side of Bubbles bet, and was silently fuming.

"Did you break up with him?", Blossom asked. Bubbles whimpered and shook her head no, before breaking into more sobs.

"What are you crazy that boy needs to be punished-"

"Exactly", Buttercup cut Blossom off, finally talking. Blossom turned to her and rose an eyebrow in confusion, and Bubbles stayed expressionless as she clutched her childhood toy, octi. Buttercup smirked and stood up, placing her hands behind her, she began pacing around the room, and began to speak.

"We need to punish Boomer. That bastard needs to be taught a lesson, and I know exactly how to do it!", Buttercup stopped and turned to the girls, an evil smile plastered to her lips. "We mess with his head".

"What the fuck?", Blossom blurted, obviously confused. Buttercup rolled her eyes and crossed her arms staring at the girls.

"Its simple really, it's even better that Bubbles hasn't dumped him. Tonight girls, were going out to the club.", Buttercup stated. Blossom squealed with delight and Bubbles lightly smiled, wiping away her last tears. Buttercup smirked and sat next to Bubbles on the bed, rubbing her back.

"Bubbles, once were done, you'll forget Boomer. Are you ready for it", Buttercup said seriously. Bubbles bit her lip and looked down at her stuff animal, the room was silent, the girls waiting anxiously for their friends answer, until..

"I'm ready... let's do this", Bubbles said finally, breaking the tension.

This was going to be interesting...

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# *#*#*##*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#****

"Alright! I heard Boomer was here! He's out with a couple of friends, no doubt he's probably sucking some whores face", Buttercup growled, as the girls entered the club. Bubbles flinched at the name of Boomer, and Buttercup regretted her words, turning to her friend in concern.

"Sorry", Buttercup apologized. Bubbles smiled and nodded her head.

"Hey let's go to the bar, maybe he's there", Blossom stated. The girls agreed, as they all held hands and made their way to the bar. Once they got there they sat down, and soon a male bartender approached them.

"What will it be ladies", He said in a deep tone. Buttercup snapped her head up, ready for alcohol but Blossom beat her to it.

"We'll have water", Blossom said. The bartender nodded and walked off to prepare the drink. Once out of sight, Buttercup turned to her friend and narrowed her eyes.

"What was that for!", Buttercup growled. Blossom rolled her eyes, bored as she was looking through her phone.

"Simple, your only 17, to young", Blossom said. Buttercup groaned and turned her attention to Bubbles, who was fidgeting with her outfit. Buttercup smirked and stopped Bubbles hands.

"Relax Bubbles, you look fine, no, you look sexy", Buttercup joked. Blossom stopped what she was doing and eyed her blonde friend.

"She's right, you do look sexy Bubbles", The ginger said with a giggle. Bubbles blushed and looked down at her outfit, wearing a black tank top that had the words W.I.L.D bedazzled to it, jean booty shorts, and black heels. Her hair was curled, and if she were ever to flip her hair you would be able to see the silver hoops she was wearing, sexy she was.

"Here's your water ladies", the bartender arrived, sliding the three glasses to the friends. Blossom and Bubbles took it, while Buttercup eyes it with disgust.

For the few minutes the girls chatted , looking around for Boomer. Finally Buttercup spotted him, narrowing her eyes. Boomer was dancing with a girl holding her close, nearby him were his brothers, all dancing with skanks.

"Found him, any he brought the whole group with him", Buttercup growled pointing out the brothers. Bubbles bit her lip, deep down it saddened her that he was using her, but pushing all the sadness away, she replaced it with revenge.

"So whats the plan", Bubbles said, turning to her sister, to disgusted to watch Boomer any more. Buttercup stroked her chin deep in thought. Blossom then shut out of her seat and squealed as an idea appeared in the pink-eyed beauty.

"Oh my god! Look", Blossom said, as she pointed across the bar. There stood Brock, one of Boomers friends, he was dancing and was sitting at the other bar, on the other side of the room. Buttercup smirked, getting the same idea as Blossom.

"Go flirt him, and I want you to kiss him", Buttercup stated, turning to Bubbles. Blossom nodded, but Bubbles looked hesitant.

"I don't know..."

"Come on Bubs! This is the way we'll mess with his head", Blossom said, as she walked over to Bubbles, holding her hand out. Bubbles nodded her head bravely and took, as Blossom pulled her to her feet. Once standing, Buttercup gave Bubbles a gentle push. Bubbles breathed deeply, and with her head held high she walked across the club, lights shining everywhere, as people were dancing all around her, sweaty and probably drunk. Finally after what seemed like forever Bubbles made her way to Brock, waving shyly to him. Brock noticing waved back. Brock sorta looked like Boomer, he just had darker blonde hair, lighter blue eyes, and some of his facial features didn't match up to Boomers.

"Hi Bubbles! What are you doing here", Brock said, he almost sounded nervous. Bubbles narrowed her eyes as she took a seat next to him.

"Oh nothing, I heard Boomer was here, but I don't see him anywhere", she lied as she looked around the room and then turned back to Brock, "Did he come with you?"

Brock nervously ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "Ugh, No. I don't think so. I came alone, so I wouldn't know, but you should probably keep off the dancefloors you know, hah". Bubbles nodded her head like she understood, and took a sip of her water, but on the inside she was growling and she was ready to rip this boys head off, for just lying to her.

"So ...You look handsome", Bubbles said, as she causally leaned in. Brock grinned, wearing a nice black dress shirt, and faded jeans, he actually did look pretty decent.

"Thanks, you look pretty hot today", Brock said as he leaned in to. Bubbles smiled and began playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Oh?", she replied innocently. Brock nodded, as she finally looked up, and locked gazes with him, Bubbles smirked playfully, "What? Is there something in my eye"

"No... You just have really pretty eyes", he breathed. Bubbles held back an eye roll, it was a typical thing to say for a player, and then Bubble smiled.

"Your so sweet", she said, as she batted her eyelashes, and leaned in a bit closer, there lips meters apart, and then being bold, Bubbles moved in, brushing her lips against his, she felt him place his hands on her waist and pull her closer. Bubbles wrapped her arms around his neck, and then the next thing you know, they were making out.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#* #*#*#*#*#**

"Whats going on", Blossom stated, as she was too short to get a good view over the amount of dancers. Buttercup grinned, ear to ear, as she watched Bubbles and Brock make out. She grinned wider when she saw, Boomer stop dancing and make his way over.

"Oh Boomer...You'll learn not to hurt my friends", Buttercup said with an evil chuckle. Blossom turned to Buttercup and rose an eyebrow, unsure of what was happening.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*####*** #*#*#**#*#**

"Hey Brock, man there is a lot of fine gi-What The Fuck!". Bubbles pulled away, from Brock, recognizing that voice. She gave Brock a wink then turned to Boomer, and smiled.

"Oh hey Boomer! I thought you weren't going to come?", Bubbles said, she stood up and gave Brock the "Call me signal". He smiled and gave her thumbs up before making a move out of there. Bubbles giggled softly and turned to Boomer. Boomer was growling, his fist clenched.

"What the fuck were you doing over there", Boomer growled, pointing to where her and Brock were earlier. Bubbles laughed and pinched his cheek.

"Oh Boomie, we were just kissing.", Bubbles replied. He pushed her hand away. glaring at her, and then analyzing.

"Are you drunk", He glared. Bubbles let out another laugh and shook her head no, making him extremely confused. Noticing this, Bubbles made her move, as she stood on her tippy toes and gave Boomer a peck on the cheek, she brushed her lips farther tell it was near his ear and then she whispered,

"Maybe we should put this relationship on hold...", her hot breath made Boomer shudder and a rosy blush appeared. Bubbles pulled away, giving Boomer a wink, she walked away.

"See ya around", she called over her shoulder. Boomer's blue eyes widened as he watched his hot, now ex-girlfriend walk away. Placing a hand on his cheek, where Bubbles had kissed him, Boomer rose a brow.

He was confused, angered, and for some odd reason hurt.

Yes, indeed his head was being messed with.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*##*#**#*#*#*##**#*##* #*#*#*#**##*##**#*#*#**

**A/N:** Well there you go! Boomer's an asshole is this, lol. Oh, and we'll probably meet the other Ruffs in the next chapter. This is original pairing by the way. So until next time

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Review**

~_Queenbee2000_


	2. Chapter 2: Love hurts dosn't it?

**Title: **What the hell

**Author:** QueenBee2000

**Author's Note: ***rubs neck sheepishly* Its been a awhile hasn't it...hehehe...sorry, I've been getting into lot of trouble and was grounded *sigh* Im really sorry for not updating, and to top it all off, I might write a new Bubbles/Boomer fic. Yeah...T-T...I shouldn't even be writing new stories, but I probably will, so yeah...Here's your chapter for what the hell!

P.S: I'm planning on editing the first chapter since it didn't go really smoothly, so keep a watch out! ^-^

* * *

**_Love hurts whether its right or wrong_**

**_(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**

**_But I cant stop cuz I'm having to much fun_**

**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**

**_Your on your knees begging please stay with me_**

**_But honestly I need to be a little crazy_**

* * *

"Do you think it was ok doing that...at the bar...I kinda feel bad", Bubbles sighed, rubbing her arm sheepishly. The thoughts of the previous night flickered into her thoughts, and she cringed at the thought. Last night that wasn't her, that was a completely different her. Kissing Brock was wrong, and she could feel the guilt rising from her stomach. She groaned, and hugged Buttercup's green pillow closer to her chest.

"Of course it's ok!", Buttercup answered, coming out of the restroom with a green towel wrapped around her head. The girls were currently at Buttercup's, yesterday they decided it was best to spend the night at her place. Buttercup placed a hand on her hip and gave Bubbles a hard stare, "Boomer's an asshole...Didn't you feel awesome seeing his face! PRICELESS"

"I agree with Buttercup", Blossom said, sitting up from Buttercup's bed, stretching her arms out. "Boomer cheated on you, and ruined your trust. He's just as bad as his brothers"

"See! Even Blossom agrees, how did you feel, standing up to him", Buttercup asked. Bubbles bit her lip, turning to look out the window. It did feel sort of awesome, amazing, the spark of revenge actually made her feel refreshed.\

She hesitated before answering, "Refreshing?". Buttercup grinned, and clapped her hands together. An idea was forming in her evil mind. This would be a spark to meeting a new Bubbles, and she was eager to see how it turned out. She turned to Blossom's sleep form and snapped her fingers in the red-heads direction.

"Red!" Blossom turned to her with wide pink eyes "I want you to call Princess's boutique! Pronto!". Blossom smiled, nodding, she threw the blankets off of her and ran towards her purse, retrieving her phone.

"Got it", She called, flashing a blinding smile, then dialing a number. Buttercup smirked and turned to Bubbles, pointing a green nailed polished finger at the blonde.

"Your going to get ready, we have a big day for us", The raven haired girl declared. Bubbles nodded slowly, grabbing her bag, she walked to Buttercup's restroom, and locking it. Once the shower was turned on, Buttercup turned to Blossom. Finishing her conversation, Blossom shut her phone with a snap and turned her attention to her friend.

"Princess is ready for us, she already cleared the store. So this whole thing will be confidential.", Blossom said, smirking. Buttercup grinned, grasping the towel on her head, she pulled it off and looked out the window.

_Watch out Boomer Jojo...because me and my friends are going to turn your world around_

* * *

"You guys actually came!", Princess gushed, opening the store door. Princess was a fan of the girls, they didn't know why though, but it came in handy sometimes. especially in fashion emergencies.

"Of course we came!", Blossom said cheerfully, then looking around for anyone, she leaned in close and whispered," Did you gather the clothes we asked for?". Princess nodded her head, pulling the girls inside the abandoned boutique.

"Why are we here again?', Bubbles asked, tilting her head in an innocent manner. Buttercup sighed. Bubbles was to innocent for her on good, last night was a push, but she had to become the full bad chick.

"Were getting rid of your cuteness! Your cute innocent little figure", Buttercup said, she ginned and pulled at her long-sleeved blue sweater. "Innocent", she called. Blossom caught on, and pulled at Bubbles pig-tails.

"Cute", she cooed. Bubbles narrowed her eyes and swatted there hands away.

"STOP!", she growled. Blossom and Buttercup pulled away, ignoring her rant, they started circling the poor blonde.

"What if we changed her shirt, maybe a green tank top?", Buttercup asked, stroking her chin. Blossom scoffed and shook her head.

"Green? No...I'm thinking pink!", the red-head declared, making her hands into a make-shift camera and moving back and forth. seriously, what was it and Buttercup's obsession with green, it was so...ick, she thought.

"I say green"

"Pink!"

"GREEN!"

"NO! PINK"

"NO! GREEN"

"PINK!"

"GREEN!"

"PINK"

"GREEN!"

Bubbles sighed, rubbing her temples, she knew this was going to take awhile. Princess stood from the sidelines, nervously watching the two girls bicker.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!", Blossom and Buttercup screamed, turning to Princess. She squeaked at the sudden attention, it wasn't everyday that you ha to deal with the wrath of the girls, and to be completely ... Horrifying.

"W-well...I ugh...think...b-blue look r-really...good on her", she stuttered. The two girls narrowed the eyes, their mouths ready to open for a new rant. Bubbles sighed, stepping forward"

"I think blue is the best color. Its my signature anyways, so it looks more natural", The blonde said, causing her friends to twitch in annoyance.

"Fine", grumbled Blossom.

"Hmph"

"Now that we got that settled, the clothes are over her", Princess said, walking off, and stopping at a rack full of clothes. Bubbles looked at the clothes with wide eyes, these weren't the clothes she was used to.

"I don't know..."

"But you wore that outfit yesterday!", Buttercup argued, not ready for the blonde to chicken out.

"Ya! But I thought it was for a day!", Bubbles protested.

"Look Bubbles, last night was exciting...wasn't it. If you don't want to do this than we'll walk right out of here, its your choice. If you want revenge or not?", Blossom stated, folding her arms and staring at the blonde.

Bubbles turned her head to the side, she wasn't sure. She knew she loved Boomer, she didn't want to hurt him. The thought of him kissing another girl flashed across her mind. The way it hurt her, thinking he changed for the better, but the whole time he was fooling around with other girls. Why? Because she didn't feel his needs! She clenched her fist at the thought, her friends were right, if he truly had cared for her he wouldn't have cheated. Turning her head with a smirk, she nodded.

"I want it"

Buttercup smirked, placing a hand on her hip, she turned to the rack of clothes, "How much time we got until the store has to be closed, Princess?"

"Ummm...About 5 hours", Princess said.

"Hm...Perfect"

* * *

The next day appeared, rays of sunshine splashed across the city. Walking along the sidewalk were three girls. People whispered around, they knew two of the girls, known as Buttercup and Blossom. But who was the hot blonde in the middle of them? Where the heck was their other friend Bubbles, the sweet girl who enjoyed helping everyone?

"I think its working", Blossom whispered in Bubbles ear. The blonde rose a brow in confusion, turning her head to face the group of gossips. She smiled at them, giving them a wave, then turning back to her friends.

"This is going to be so fun", Bubbles squealed, throwing her hands up. Buttercup chuckled, glancing at her friend.

Bubbles hair was out of it pigtail, her hair flowing around her shoulders. It framed her face perfectly, especially with the hints of makeup. Her outfit was even more breath taking, wearing a tight blue t=shirt that showing a bit of her stomach, black jeans, and blue heels. Her accessories consist of bright blue bracelets and silver hoops.

"Were at the school, Bubbles you know what to do right?", Blossom turning to face Bubbles. Bubbles nodded seriously, causing Buttercup and Blossom to laugh.

"What so funny!"

"Even in all this get-up your still cute as a button", Buttercup joked, tapping the blonde's nose.

* * *

"I don't understand, maybe she was drunk", Boomer explained to his brothers. The blonde and his brothers were in there black sports car, and passing by his old girlfriends house sent jitters into his stomach. It was so weird, she dumped him, no one dumped Boomer Jojo. He was always doing the dumping.

"Ok, let me get this straight. The chick dumped you, not the other way around, and she wasn't drunk", his older broth Butch said, from the passenger seat. The ebony colored boy faced his brother, raising a dark eyebrow. Boomer could only nod. Brick, the oldest of the bunch, laughed from the wheel.

"Oooh, Boomer your loosing your touch", the red head joked, snapping his fingers. The blonde growled, kicking the back of his brother's seat. The car swerved as Brick lost his balance on the wheel, honks echoed behind the car. Brick answered them with the middle finger out the window, then turning around to face his blonde brother.

"Next time you do that i'll kill you!". Boomer nodded uninterested. Butch who wasn't paying attention, scratched his head in confusion.

"She dumped you?"

"FOR THE THOUSANTH TIME YES!", Boomer shouted, now annoyed by the topic.

"If I were you I would ask her out again, the whole school will laugh at you. Remember..", Brick turned to face his brother, hands still on the wheel, "you got a rep to protect, and you never know, maybe the girl was drunk.". Butch nodded in agreement.

"Yeah your right, I mean, who could resist me", Boomer said with a smug grin.

"Your a jojo my brother", Brick grinned, parking into the school parking lot.

* * *

Buttercup gave Bubbles a push, indicating the blonde in front of the school door's.

"Go and shine", Blossom said from beside her.

"Thanks guys", The blonde smiled at them, and pushed the doors open. She breathed in, before walking inside.

"Who's that?

"Don't know.. Maybe a new kid?"

"Well she's hot!"

"Doesn't she look familiar?"

"Who cares, I think i'm in love"

Bubbles smiled proudly, holding her head up high. She strutted over to her locker, waving at some of the staring students.

* * *

"Aww they grow up so fast", Blossom cried, wiping an invisible tear. Buttercup nodded, smiling.

Revenge was going to be sweet

* * *

"Just go in there and say all kinds of lovey dovey shit like, I love you and your the only one for me", Brick explained, walking to the front of the school, he turned to face the blonde trailing behind him and snapped his fingers, "and BAM, just watch, she'll be all over you"

"Alright I got it", Boomer replied, walking ahead of them, and making his way to Bubbles locker.

"You think she'll date him again", Butch asked, winking at a few girls.

"Of course, like he said. We are Jojo's" the red head replied, smirking at his brother.

* * *

Boomer made his way over to Bubbles locker, only to see a really hot chick leaning against it. He rose his eyebrow. He would flirt with her, but it was to much a risk. Besides, he could always see her after Bubbles accepted him.

"Boomer? What do you want?", The blonde chick asked, her blue eyes widening. Boomer took a step back, then took 2 steps forward, analyzing the girl.

"Bubbles?". She smiled cutely, but then it turned into a smirk, as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"The one and only", she replied, her glossed lips memorizing him. Boomer shook his head from it, and leaned across the locker. A ravish smirk across his lips.

"You and me should date again", he replied, stepping closer, and leaned down so his blonde hair brushed against her forehead. "You know you want to". Bubbles eyes gleaned with hope, deep down she loved the blonde asshole. It all vanished when she saw Brat pass by. Brat smirked and gave Boomer a once over before going to her own locker. Bubbles scowled and pushed Boomer away. Shocked, the boy fell across the lockers. She looked at him with disgust and swung her blue purse over her shoulder.

"No!"

"What! Come on! You know you love me"

"Love hurts, doesn't it", she answered, and turned on her heel, walking away. Boomer watched her go, yet again. He couldn't help but relies that he felt a pang in his chest, and he didn't like it.

* * *

Blossom and Buttercup cheered. The red-head was jumping up and down clapping her hands. Buttercup fist pumped the air. The two watched their best friend leave the cold-hearted asshole. Buttercup was right.

Revenge was sweet.

* * *

**YAY! THANK YOU FOR THE 8 REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU GUYS! *Throws candies at you* Thank you my lovelies! This was so fun to write and I hope you like it**

**Fave **

**Follow **

**Review**

**-Queenbee20000**


	3. Chapter 3: Little Blue Book

**Title: **What the hell!

**Summary: **Bubbles is tired of being the sweet little girlfriend, with the help of her two best friends, Blossom and Buttercup , the girls make a plan to put the player and her ex-boyfriend in place. Inspired by the song "What the hell": By Avril Lavigne

**Author: **QueenBee2000

**Rated:** T

**A/n: **I love you guys, we started off with 8 reviews and now I got 17! I know it may not be a lot for some people, but its great for me. Thanks guys, oh and thanks for the Follows, Faves, and Reviews! Anyways, if your a fan of my other stories I'll try updating tomorrow mkay!

* * *

**_All my life I've been good but now  
ooooh  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Little Blue Book**

The three girls were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. They ignored the whispers and stares among them. Most stares were directed to the beautiful blonde. Some who figured out it was Bubbles were trying to figure out why the sudden change of her style. The ones who were a bit on the dumb side scratched their head in confusion trying to figure out who she was

"Did you see his face! Oh god! I swear it look liked he was suffering from constipation", Buttercup roared with laughter, smacking her hand on her leg. Her two friends laughed at her childish antics.

"I know! Hold up, hold up. It looked like this", Blossom scrunched her face and made her bottom lip quiver, making a horrible impersonation. Bubbles and Buttercup bit there lips, trying to keep their laughter inside.

"You know, speaking of Boomer...Where the hell is he?", Bubbles asked, turning left to right, searching for the blonde boy among the crowd of students. Buttercup snorted, plopping a fry in her mouth.

"Probably sucking faces with a slut".

"Ahh gross", Blossom squealed, pushing her salad away, "Damn it Buttercup! Couldn't you see I was eating here! Now I got that filthy image in my mind"

"Shes right! I lost my appetite", Bubbles laughed, pushing away her burger. Buttercup shrugged, plopping a fry in her mouth, she suddenly narrowed her eyes, realising something.

" I'm thinking we need to upgrade..."

* * *

"That's Bubbles! Your shitting me! She's fucking hot, I thought you said she was 'cute'", Butch exclaimed, pointing to the table where the girl was at, which was across the room, "That does not look like a cute girl, that looks like a goddess to my eyes", Drool slipped out of his mouth, hearts shaped into his green orbs.

"Who knew you were so picky, Booms", Brick crossed arms, turning his head to the very peeved blonde.

"I'm not! Shes changed! Like over night or something! I STILL CANNOT BELIEVE SHE FUCKING REJECTED ME!", Boomer groaned, slamming his fist on the table. His two brothers exchanged glances. It was odd, to have one of their brothers want to stick to one girl. It wasn't in their blood, or so they said.

"Relax Boomer...Fuck her! You can have any girl, she's not worth your time".Brick stated. Butch nodded in agreement. The blonde sat up, rubbing his temples. The thought of Bubbles dumping him and rejecting him struck him hard, and he couldn't help but wonder why his heart was aching. Sure, Bubbles was sweet and nice to hang around, a simple girl he had taken a liking to. So why was he wanting her back?

"How about we head over to the towns mall this weekend, the place filled with hot single chicks", His green-eyed brother suggested. Boomer sighed, he defiantly needed some action after what happened. Maybe it would get that aching feeling away from his chest.

"I'm in, but there better be some hot girls! If not I swear..." , he trailed off. Butch ignored him, nodding his head, he turned back to his food. Brick stared at his brother then looked towards the blonde girl.

What exactly was this girl doing, he couldn't help but wonder. He thought about it, but then shrugged it off, winking at a cute girl who was walking by.

Boys...when would they ever learn

* * *

"Upgrade?", Blossom asked, tilting her head to the left. The green-eyed friend leaned back in her chair, narrowing her eyes at the Jojo brothers in the far corner, which her friends failed to notice.

" I want more revenge", She turned to the blonde and the red-head, smirking evilly, "I mean sure, the whole Bubbles turning into some sexy ass hot chick is getting to Boomer, but I think we can do better!", Bubbles twirled her hair through her finger nervously.

"What could we possibly do? I dont mind going further into our plan, he is a cold bastard", Bubbles replied.

"We dig deeper, and I know just where to start", Buttercup turned, snapping her fingers in Blossom's direction, "Call Princess and her investigation warehouse".

Blossom nodded, quickly pulling out her pink phone from her pocket, "I'm on it". Buttercup smirked turning to Bubbles, giving her a thumbs up. The two of them waited for Blossom, chatting and eating, when out of nowhere Blossom stood up abruptly.

"I GOT IT", Blossom cheered, slamming her phone shut. The two friends stared at her questionably.

"Princess has everything ready, she's sending detectives and spies to get dirt on Boomer", she smirked evilly, licking her glossed pink lips, "ladies...I think whatever he's hiding...we'll find it"

* * *

It was 12:00 at night, the streets dark, the only light coming from the glow of the moon. No one was in sight, except three hooded figures sneaking through. Only one problem. They would've been little spies if they wanted to be, but they had just one eensy weeny little problem. No scratch that-a BIG problem. They wouldn't shut up!

"Buttercup! Why the heck are we wearing this piece of shit", Blossom whined, pulling at the collar of the big black tress coat she was wearing. It was hideous.

"Quiet!", Buttercup hissed, placing a finger to her lips. "Someone might hear you, and call our parents! My dad would kill me! He would probably send me back to juvy. Do you want that to happen?!". Blossom shook her head.

"What are we doing again", Bubbles asked, readjusting her black cap.

"I got a text from Princess, she managed to get some dirt on Boomer. She told me to meet her at the café she owns".

"Couldn't we have done this tomorrow at school!"

"No, its confidential. Plus, we waited 2 days for this crap."

"Reason for this get-up?", Blossom asked, tugging at the itchy coat.

"Were undercover"

"oh!"

"Shhh... Now come on", Buttercup grabbed both their hands and pulled them across the sidewalk.

* * *

"Welcome to Richies café, what can I get you ladies", The young waiter said. She plastered a fake smiled and secretly looked the girls up and down, making fun of their clothes with her eyes. She chewed her gum obnoxiously, showing the girls she clearly thought she was better than them. Conceited much? Buttercup caught the secret stare, and narrowed her eyes. She strode over to the counted, placing her elbows onto the counter and cupping her chin, she cheeky smiled. Blossom and Bubbles exchanged knowing glances already knowing where this was going.

"Bitch, I know you did not just give me a dirty look". The waiter girl widened her eyes, placing a manicured hand on her heart. If she even had one.

"I have like no idea what you talking about". Buttercup rolled her green eyes. She dealed with these girls all the time at school. Nothing more than bullies who thought they were perfect. Pfft...pathetic.

"Ok, I know you know what im talking about. I'll let it slide for now, but if you give anyone anymore dirty looks I'll straight up get your drop-out ass fired. Now please...tell me where Princess Morebucks, owner of this store is, she's waiting for us. Were Bubbles, Blossom, and me...Buttercup.". The waiter girl's evil smirk vanished, quickly turning into a worried frown. She quickly looked down at her V.I.P list, she slowly pointed at the familiar names. She looked back up, her lip slightly quivering.

"D-did y-you say B-ubbles, B-lossom, and But-tercup?", she stuttered. Buttercup smirked, placing her hands on her sides.

"That's us!"

"R-right this way", the girl quickly got out of behind the counter and motioned them to another room. Buttercup turned giving her friends a wink, they giggled, all thinking the same thought.

She just got told!

"Here y-you are", the girl opened a curtain, showing a small room with velvet couches surrounding a glass table, an ashtray set upon it. In the background was a mini glass waterfall, crashing into a pond. It gave it a blue glow, illuminating the room. The girls smiled walking in, and taking a seat. The girl quickly vanished leaving them.

"Finally you came!". The girls turned around, seeing Princess, a white folder under her armpit. She smirked, walking over to sit across from them. She sat down, placing the folder on the table, and crossing her legs.

"Is that it?", Bubbles asked, pointing to the file. Princess smiled, sliding it over. The blonde caught it, quickly opening it, and spreading out the papers and photographs. Many of the pictures showed Boomer with a different girl, each one showed him affectionate with them. Bubbles gripped at a certain photo, one showing Brat and Boomer in a heavy make-out session behind the school.

That dog!

How dare he, he cheated on her with Brat. Brat of all people, the girl who was probably infested with AIDS. It was disgusting, but she couldn't help but feel th pang that was aching in her chest. He broke her heart, and she was going to take revenge. Make sure this playboy got a piece of his own medicine.

"This is the most recent information we got, my spies only caught fondling with girls", Princess started, she pulled out her phone, scrolling to find a certain picture. She smirked, stretching her arm over the table, and showing them.

The pic showed Boomer. He was in his car, his bangs covering his blue eyes. He had a small blue book against the steering wheel, writing something down with a black pen.

"What is this?", Blossom asked, squinting her eyes at the picture.

" . "

"Huh?", The girls chorused, looking up. Princess pulled back her phone, placing it back in her lap.

"The Little Blue Book is Boomer's make-out list. He writes every name down of every girl's he's kissed. Its a game between him and his brothers, to see who played with the most girls. Boomer, being the idiot he is, writes it down. He even has it in sections, like how many girls he stole their first kiss, how many times he's kissed them, how many blonde's he's kissed, the list goes on and on". Bubbles glared at the table, angry to the max.

It was official.

Boomer was a man-whore,

and she was soo going to bring his ass down.

"That's disgusting!", Buttercup growled, slamming her fist against the table.,

"I know". Princess nodded, agreeing.

"Where does he hide it?", Blossom asked.

"My spies followed him yesterday, we found him in his room. Apparently he places it in his underwear drawer in the very right corner"

"Eeeew", Buttercup scowled, "That is the last place I would look, I wouldn't be caught dead touching his boxer's knowing where he's been!".

"Same here"

"Agreed"

"That's exactly why he hides it there"

"Who knew he was this smart?", Bubbles snorted, folding the file and handing it back to Princess. She turned back to Buttecup, "So whats the plan"

Buttercup smirked folding her hands across the table, "Were going to steal this Little Blue Book"

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for this being short! I promise you the next chapter will be super long! What we learned in this chapter...Hmmm...**

**1.] Buttercup is so Bad-ass in this. Such an awesome overprotective friend!**

**2.] That waitor girl was a complete bitch**

**3.] Princess owns many things**

**4.] Boomer is a man-whore**

**5.] Boomer got a man-whore who has a little-man-whore book.**

**6.] The girls are getting more revenge!**

**That's all for now, check out my other stuff!**

**REVIEW**

**FAVE **

**FOLLOW**

**-QUEENBEE2000**


	4. Operation: Stealing the little blue book

**Title: **What the hell!

**Summary: **Bubbles is tired of being the sweet little girlfriend, with the help of her two best friends, Blossom and Buttercup , the girls make a plan to put the player and her ex-boyfriend in place. Inspired by the song "What the hell": By Avril Lavigne

**Author: **QueenBee2000

**Rated:** T

**A/n: **Sorry for the late update, QB2000 over here has been in a little bit of trouble. Anyways, I did a lot in this chapter so I hope you like it. Oh and thank you so much for all the reviews, faves and follows. It makes me scream with joy when I see them. You guys rock. This chapter is for you guys! ENJOY MY LOVELIES!

* * *

_**All I want is to mess around **_

_**And I don't really care about**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Operation: Stealing the player's little blue book**

"We need you to do it!", Buttercup hissed, glaring at a certain blonde boy across the hallway.

"I don't wanna do it!", Bubbles huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bubbles! You have to do it.", Blossom started, she looked around the room. Making sure there was no gossipers around, she whispered, "Remember the plan". The blonde sighed, fixing her blue t-shirt, and flipping her hair over her shoulder, she nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll do it, for the plan", The blonde girl took a deep breath, before turning back to her friends, "Wish me luck", she flashed a 'peace' sign. Then she turned her head and walked down the hallway. Blossom and Buttercup watched her, and evil smirk sketched upon their features.

Heads turned, as Bubbles made her way. Boomer, noticing the attention, looked up, only to see his beautiful ex-girlfriend near him. He smirked. He knew she couldn't resist. He didn't blame her, he was hot as hell.

"Hey Bubbles. Why you here?" He smirked again, swinging his back pack over his shoulder. In her mind, she was practically gagging. This guy was such an asshole, playing with her heart. Now it was time for her to get her acting on. Bad Bubbles was here, baby.

"Boomer", the words rolled off her tounge, a sweet sound to Boomer's ears. "I was wondering if you could take me back, I've really missed you".

He smirked, raising an eyebrow, "You expect me to take you back, just like that?"

She plastered a fake seductive smirk, and casually leaned against the lockers. She crossed her arms, and placed a slender finger on her jaw. "Boomer, Boomer", she shook her head slowly, "Listen, we both make mistakes, and I was just thinking if me and you, could just", she took a step forward. He held his breath as she got nearer to his face. Seeing her features up close, he fought the heat that seemed to be creeping on his cheeks. She smirked and placed her small pale hands against his chest, her aqua blue eyes clashed with his dark navy blue. "..get back together".

His eyes widened slightly, the blush glowing deeper. She was beautiful, like a porcelain doll. He coughed, shaking his head, and suddenly regained his posture. He gave her a sly smirk, and grabbed hold of her tiny hands. He couldn't help but notice how small they were to his. He ignored that thought though, and leaned in next to her ear. His breath tickling her neck. "I think we...", he quickly removed his hands from hers, and placed them on her waist. With professional skill he dipped her as if they were dancing. Her mouth hung open in confusion, but it was soon closed when Boomer placed his lips upon hers. She could swear she heard him mutter the lines of, "...can arrange that."

* * *

Buttercup quickly turned around from the kissing scene. She turned to her pink-eyed friend and pretended to jab a finger in her thought as she made gagging noises. Blossom giggled and pulled out her phone.

"Don't worry Butters, that jerk got something coming for him", she said. Buttercup nodded, and watched in amazement as Blossom's hands flew across the tiny keys. Her thumbs moved at a frantic pace, and then suddenly stopped, as Blossom flashed a bright smile, "Its sent"

**To:** **Princess**

**From:** **Blossom**

**Sent:** **3:16**

**Phase 1 is complete, send spy equipment! ASAP**

* * *

Bubbles gave a secret wink to her two best friends from across the cafeteria. They winked back, and that was Bubbles cue to walk inside. With a deep breath and fake smirk, she strutted her way in, her blue eyes targeting her new boyfriend. Yes, after there little kissing section, he and her had officially got back together. The plan was defiantly going as it was supposed to. Although she couldn't help but hate the tingling feeling she got when she kissed Boomer. She hated him for god sake! She shouldn't even be thinking about the possibilities of them being a happy couple. She nodded her head sternly and looked up.

Navy blue locked with baby blue. He smirked and gave her a wink, then nudged two boys who were seated next to him. She turned to her friends and gave them a displeased look, they shot her thumbs up for support, which caused her to roll her eyes.

She made her way over, and slid into the spot next to him. "Hey Bo-" she caught herself. The old her, who was cute and bubbly, always gave him that adorable nickname Boomie. Now it just didn't go right with her appearance. "Hey Booms", she retried as she plastered a fake smile. Boomer nodded his head in acknowledgement and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"So this is her", The one with red eyes asked. The blonde boy nodded his head, as he took a sip of his water bottle.

"Hey! My names Butch, hottie", The green-eyed boy, known as Butch apparently, said. He wiggled his dark brows and flashed a dazzling smile full of pearly whites. Bubbles blushed brightly. Boomer growled and yanked her close, "Back off Butch, why don't you hit on some other random girls instead of mine"

"But sharing is caring!"

A bottle flew, hitting Butch in the jaw. He yelped in pain, rubbing at the bruise that was starting to appear. He narrowed his green eyes, "Ok, ok I get it." Bubbles chuckled, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Brick watched her carefully, he folded his hands and met her eyes.

"So im guessing you will be joining us at the mall this Saturday then?", Brick asked. Bubbles smirked, the plan flickering into her thoughts.

"Of course, you guys are going, right?", she pointed a manicured finger at the two boys.

"Actually I was wonder-" Boomer was cut off, as the blonde beauty placed her finger across his lips.

"Ah. But I want to get to know your brothers better and besides we'll get our alone time soon...very very soon", she flashed him a secret smile, making his heart beat quicker. He quickly nodded, grabbing hold of his water-bottle and jugging down, hoping to cool down the heat that kept rising to his cheeks.

* * *

**To: Blossom**

**From: Bubbles**

**Sent: 11:45**

**Going on a date with Boomer on Saturday, both brothers are going to, house will be empty Saturday. Plan get "Little Blue Book" is going smoothly**

* * *

**To: Princess**

**From: Blossom**

**Sent: 11:48**

**Bubbles got Boomer wrapped around her finger. Thxs for spy equipment. We'll contact you soon to tell you how it goes,**

* * *

"Dress?"

"Check."

"Jean jacket?"

"Check."

"Purse?"

"Check."

"Shoes?"

"Check."

"Radio Ear pierce?"

"Check."

"Secret tazor?"

"Check."

"Sleeping gas?"

"Mhm"

"Well, Bubbles your all set", Buttercup said with a smirk, as she marked everything off her clipboard. "Now Blossom turn.."

"Black ninja suits?"

"Check."

"Rope?"

"Check."

"Gloves?"

"Check."

"Walkie talkie and Radio ear pierce?"

"Check."

"Secret knifes?"

"What the hell?"

"What, you got the tazor! Me and Blossom need something too!"

"...Right."

"Check!"

Buttercup grinned, adding the last check mark, to her check list. She placed it in her black back-pack and swung it over her shoulder. She looked up, green eye twinkling with mischief.

"Ready girls."

Blossom placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side, giving an offended look, "What makes you think I'm not?". Buttercup chuckled, placing her hands into her black ninja jeans. "I know your ready, just checking.". Her lime green eyes averted to the blonde standing in front of her. "What about you? Are you ready? Boomer's coming to get you in a little bit."

Bubbles sighed, tugging at her dark-blue dress. "To be honest I'm kind of nervous."

"Why would you be nervous? It's not like it's a real date. We all know he's using you, and you're using him. Except he doesn't know, we have the upper hand." Bubbles bit her bottom lip, and nervously twirled a piece of blonde hair between her fingers. "I'm scared that I will...", she sucked in a breath, before letting it out. "...falling for him...again."

"You won't", Buttercup reassured. Blossom nodded next to her. Just at the moment a bell echoed through the house, indicating the door bell had just been rung. Bubbles turned away from her friends and faced the front door. She could see the outline of Boomer through the dark-blue glass triangular window on her door.

"I guess that's him."

"Just tell us when you guys are at the mall, that's when me and Butters will head to his house.", Blossom explained, swinging her own black backpack over her shoulder. She gave a heart-warming smile before quickly walking out the backdoor. Buttercup followed, but stopped and gave Bubbles a worried glance. Bubbles locked her gaze, waiting for Buttercup to say something. The ebony-haired girl opened her mouth, but quickly snapped it shut. With a shake of the head she ran after Blossom.

The blonde girl, stared at the empty spot, before heading over to her front door and swinging it open. There stood Boomer, staring at her doorbell, his index finger rapidly pressing it. She couldn't help but chuckle, as she poked him in the arm. He stepped back in alarm, blonde hair falling into his electric baby blue eyes.

"God damn, Bubs you scared me!"

She didn't reply, putting back up her fake new attitude, she gave him a flirty smile. He was token back, to be honest he was expecting a blush and a cute 'sorry' from her. With a shrug, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her to his car.

He walked her to the side and opened the passenger side, and she slipped in. She failed to the notice the two figures in the backseat.

"Boomer, that was the oldest trick in the book! You need to update!"

"Shut up Butch!"

"But Butch is right, opening a car door for a girl is so old news."

"Stop being such a smart ass, Brick!"

Bubbles sighed loudly, not that anyone could hear her through the constant bickering. This was going to be a long ride, and a long trip.

* * *

"Do you think Bubbles will be ok?", Blossom asked. She leaned back into the leather seat, of the black van. She was in Buttercup older brothers van, which the said green-eyed girl 'borrowed' from him.

"Shes a big girl, she'll be fine. I taught her everything she knows", Buttercup replied cooly, taking a sip in from her can of soda. The red head sighed, and lifted her legs on the seat, and hugged them to her chest. "What is something goes wrong?"

"You worry to much."

"I can't help it!"

"Look..", Buttercup straightened her back, and placed her can of soda in the cup-holder. She turned her body sideways, and shifted her green eyes to her worried friend. "Bubbles will be fine. She knows what, and what not to do. We shouldn't be worried, it only causes more stress. You and I both know she is capable of anything if she sets her mind to it. All we got to do is have a little faith in her."

Blossom's eyes widened, she quickly whipped her head back to the car window. "...Your right."

Buttercup didn't answer, and stared blankly ahead. An awkward silence followed after.

* * *

"Were here", Boomer shouted, as he steered the wheel, parking the car into an available parking spot.

"Finally!". Butch unbuckled his belt and bolted out the car, standing straight he placed his hands on his hips. "hello ladies, here I come!". As Bubbles stepped out he turned to her and raised a brow. "Unless your available".

The blonde girl couldn't help but feel the heat rise up to her neck, as Butch took a step forward, his radiant smile making it hard for her to breathe. Brick, who was watching the scene, cooly walked over and grabbed Butch by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. "Butch, I suggest you stop your flirting. Someone might kill you." The red-head jerked his thumb behind him, showing the blonde boy who was not so happy.

Boomer scowled. He walked over and placed his arm around Bubbles, pulling her closer to him. She stared at him with wide confused eyes. He never acted like that when they were dating, never so...protective. Butch and Brick also looked a little confused, but with a shrug they both walked ahead, straight toward the mall doors. Boomer tugged her forward, still haven't said a word.

Once inside the mall, Butch already was smirking and winking at girls that walked by. Brick was rubbing his chin thoughtfully, a perverted grin graced his lips. Bubbles sighed, she already knew how they were going to act, they were Boomer's brothers after all, all three big players.

"Hey Booms", she said, turning to Boomer. He looked down at her, not removing his arm, which she was snuggled into.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to the bathroom, don't wait long, kay", she gave him a smirk, and strutted away, making sure her hips moved the right way. She still had to keep up this act so he wouldn't think anything, and so far it was working.

Making sure she was out of sight, she ducked into the bathroom, and locked it shut. She turned back to the stalls, kicking them open, to make sure no one was there. She placed a hand over the ear piece that was in her ear. Boomer hadn't seen it since it was well hidden in her ear. She smirked, and pressed the tiny black button, the sound of static filled her ears, then Buttercup's and Blossom's voice rung in.

"What is it?", Buttercup questioned.

"All clear."

"Right, were on our way, have anything else to say?". The sound of the car engine rung in Bubbles ear.

"Nope, just ring me when you have the book."

"Ok, then I'll contact soon"

"Kay."

The ear piece clicked, and Bubbled removed her hand away from it. She turned to the mirror quickly, fixing her hair so the ear-piece was hidden yet again. With a satisfied smile she walked out, acting as normal as could be. She rounded the corner, seeing the boys exactly were she left them. Only this time she spotted Boomer, eyeing another girl secretly. His dark blue eyes filled with hunger. Bubbles narrowed her eyes dangerously, and clenched her fist.

He was still thinking of other girls, and to think she thought he was changing.

Her knuckles turned white, her lips curling into a snarl.

He had no idea what she was planning, and he was going to pay.

* * *

"Ok, we need to make a left on this street, and we'll be there", Blossom informed, checking the G.P.S on her phone. Buttercup gave a nod and rowed the steering wheel to the left, her green eyes fixed to the road.

They rounded the corner, and the car came face to face with a large house, a very large house.

"Holy shit, this guy is rich!", Buttercup hollered, stopping the car on the curb. Blossom widened her pink orbs. It was a big house, maybe three stories high. Fresh green grass, beautiful apple trees, and even a fantastic well stood in front of it.

"No kidding..."

"Alright", Buttercup grabbed her black bag and opened the car door. "We have a mission, and were going to complete it!" She gave a triumphed smirk and shut the door. Blossom chuckled, and followed suit.

The girls raced across the fresh-cut grass, paying little mind to the damage. They hopped over the white fence that guarded the house, and raced towards the backyard.

"Ok, we need to get that window", Buttercup whispered, pointing to the window with blue drapes, "I'm guessing it's Boomers." Blossom gave a nod, and pulled out her gloves, pulling them on. She gripped the ends, and pulled them down, tightening it. Her lips curled up as she pulled out her rope.

"This is for my bff, Bubbles", she said. She swung the rope over her head, eyeing the tree that was near the window. She pulled her arm back, and swung forward. Her red side bangs swishing through the progress. A total bad-ass moment.

The rope flew, before wrapping itself around a tree branch. Blossom gripped the other end, tightening it. She cocked her head, gesturing that it was time for Buttercup's term.

"On it!", Buttercup called, grabbing her own pair of dark gloves, and yanking them on. She walked over and grabbed the rope, using her strength to climb up. When she was all the way up, she swung her leg over the branch and hoisted her body up. "...and that's how you do it." She gave Blossom a smirk. Blossom chuckled and copied the movements of Buttercup.

Pretty soon both girls were up, eyes trained on the window that was only inches away.

"Lets jump it, we'll make it." and with that Buttercup leaped off the branch and disappeared and crashed through the window, disappearing into the darkness. Minutes later her black head popped out, as she waved her hands around, gesturing for Blossom to jump.

The red-head took a deep breath, and ran forward, jumping off the thick branch, her hair flying in the wind. She flew into the window, rolling onto her back. Buttercup chuckled and walked over, stretching her hand out. Blossom took it, and was hoisted up.

"Thanks Butters."

"No problem". She gave a smile. "Now.." she smashed her fist on top of her palm, determination was clearly scribbled along her features. "...we get the little blue book!"

Blossom placed a gloved-finger on her chin, "Didn't Princess say something about it being in his underwear drawer?". The green-eyed girl scowled.

"There is no way in hell I'm touching the dude's underwear. I have no idea if there clean or not!"

"Your wearing gloves."

"I'm still not touching it!"

"Fine, I'll do it." Blossom pushed Buttercup aside and stormed towards a drawer. Buttercup followed, curiously peering over her shoulder. Blossom shot her look, turning back, she bit her lip nervously, and jerked the drawer open. Bright blue boxer's filled their vision, making the girls gawk.

"Oh my god it so BLUE!", Buttercup shrieked, covering her eyes. Blossom rolled her eyes, and pushed the boxers around, until she caught the sight of a book. She smiled and grabbed it, pulling it out and raising it up. "I got it!"

"Great! Now let's get the hell ou-"

The sound of the front-door opening downstairs stopped her.

"Home sweet home.", they heard someone say, then the soft padding of feet walking up the stairs.

"Shit! It's probably one of his parents!" Buttercup whispered. The padding got nearer.

"I don't care! Lets get the fuck out of here!" The red-head hissed, grabbing Blossom's hand and running towards the open window. They peered forward, judging how far down it was. Buttercup groaned and turned to her friend. "We jump on three." Blossom nodded, and her grip tightened on her hand.

"One." The padding was coming nearer.

"..Two." _pad, pad, pad_

_"_Three!" They jumped.

Landing on the ground.

Very, very painfully.

"Ugh", Buttercup groaned, standing up, her back hair was full of the lime-green grass. Blossom slowly sat up, dirt smudges visible on her knees. She rubbed the side of her head, looking at the book in her other hand. "Come on, we need to contact Bubbles."

* * *

Bubbles sipped her blue-berry smoothie slowly, secretly glaring at Boomer. The boy didn't see her, since he was to busy gazing around the food court, gazing at other girls secretly. Only it wasn't. Brick and Butch sat next to her. Brick was reading a book he had bought, and Butch...well, he was flirting with her.

"So, why did you get with my brother when you could have got with me." He plopped a cookie in his mouth and leaned in closer to her face. She sighed, ignoring him and sipped her smoothie some more. Boomer had ruined her mood, and she was not having any fun. To think she was going to get him mad by flirting with his siblings, just to get a reaction. It was obvious though, that he hadn't changed at all. But hey, maybe she could give it a shot.

She shrugged her shoulder, and turned to Butch, a smirk forming. "Butch, me and your brother are in a relationship now." She placed two finger on his arm, making them dance across it. She then placed them under his chin, making his face heat up. "...but maybe if I live him, I'll come to you". She pulled away, giggling. He smiled nervously, and quickly grabbed his soda, sipping it to cool off.

Brick, who had set his book down, was watching in amusement. Boomer was also watching, and he wasn't amused. She noted this, and was about to try something else, until she heard static in her ear. Her blue eyes widened, and she stood up. "I'll be right back." Then she ran off. Leaving the boys in silence.

"She's hot!", Butch exclaimed, breaking the silence. Boomer narrowed his eyes at him. Brick crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. "I agree, and to think you cheated on her, with Brat of all people."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"What is it", Bubbles asked, placing a hand on her ear.

"We got it." Her lips curled into a smile.

"That's great, I'll be at your place in a few."

"Perfect."

* * *

The blonde girl walked back, a smile gracing her features.

"Do you guys think its alright if I leave, something came up!". Boomer stood up from the table, as did his brothers.

"Of course." He grabbed her hand and led her outside to the parking lot. He just failed to notice the notice the evil smirk that she had.

Oh boy

This boy...This boy had a lot coming for him.

* * *

**There you have it folks, chaptah 4. Hope you like it! I put my sweat and blood into this, just kidding, more like I just typed really fast. Hahah. Anyways sorry again for the really late update, been busy. Oh and I have a question, can anyone guess how much names will be in Boomer's "Little Blue Book"? I'll give ya a hint, its 1-100. Hehehe. It'd be pretty cool if one of you guys guess correct, so I'll be on the lookout. ^w^ Oh, and thanks again to my faves, followers, and reviewers! You guys mean a lot and I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Anyways Please,**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Review**

**-QueenBee2000**


End file.
